Matt and Mikami's California Adventures
by mattyshoes
Summary: Matt and Mikami are in California, and Matt was excited about going on rides. However, Matt thought wrong.
1. Matt's Fear of Heights

A/N: Having felt rather… ah, _inspired_ by Sempai's story,_ Whammy Wheel_, I decided to write something that depicted my own adventures in California. While my "stranger" partner and I had not been alone, it seemed like it since we always rode together on rides. XD However, I felt everything that Matt feels in this story. So, enjoy.

* * *

_Day one: DisneyLand._

What he hated most about this rotten place was not the small children running about, or the rides that scared him half to death- no, it was the fact that the California was muggy **and** that the amusement park was so ridiculously large. Oh, and the fact that he was paired up with a completely stranger, of course. None the less, he found some energy to enjoy himself on all the rides, even the ones that he was afraid of because of their height. However, he never felt afraid of a ride because of its height- that is, unless he sat in the front on a roller coaster that had steep hills- he was always propelled by adrenaline to drag his stranger of a "partner" on the fastest rides.

As of current, he was standing, miserable, in line for a ride that he always felt like he could go on, exhilarated or not. Space Mountain. Hell, his only fear about this ride was sticking his hands in the air- it was so dark that he would probably smack his long limbs into a random plank of wood that held the roller coaster together. He impatiently tapped his foot on the cement floor- which, to his great amusement, was bothering his stranger partner- as they waited to get inside the air conditioned part of the ride. His fingers were twitching at his sides, a sign that he adrenaline rush was slowly depleting.

"The hell," he droned, clenching and unclenching his twitching hands. His stranger partner raised an eyebrow. "Why does this ride have to be so popular?" the red head snarled as his companion pushed up his glasses.

"If it wasn't popular, than you probably wouldn't want to be riding it either, would you?" the raven asked in an apathetic tone. The goggled teen stared at his companion and then shrugged, seeing as the other teen had a point. He shoved his hand in his pocket and withdrew a lollipop. "Ugh…." he looked up from unwrapping the candy at the spectacle-wearing teen in confusion.

"Something the matter?" he asked, shoving the lollipop into his mouth.

"Nothing…"

--

_Day two: DisneyLand._

"Why is it that you always pick the ride that _everyone_ wants to go on?" Mikami hissed, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. Matt merely shrugged, removing his goggles from his head so they could lay limp around his neck.

"Maybe cause I like all the cool rides? Y'know, the fast ones and stuff?" he waved his arms, then wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Though, I must admit, it's absolutely _dreadful_ out here… good thing we're going on the log ride, ne?" Mikami glared when he grinned.

"We are _so_ getting food after this," the older deadpanned, crossing his arms. Matt shrugged again, agreeing.

--

_Day three: California Adventure._

This was, by far, the worst day that they'd had on their trip. For a moment, the red head dearly wanted a fan. But alas, he was almost broke, and he needed money for food on the way back home. Fanning himself with his hand, Matt hopped back and forth from each foot.

"Why-why're we going on this one again?" he asked, laughing nervously as he stared up at the large ride.

"Afraid?" Mikami sneered.

"NO!" Matt yelled, catching the eyes of a few people. He looked around for a moment, and then noticed. "HEY WAIT! Why are you not coming with me!?" he shouted, flailing his arms.

"You think I'm going on the ones that move?" Matt froze in his spot, his sweat turning cold.

"T-th-the ones that m-mo-move?" he stuttered, eyes wide. Mikami smirked, pushing his glasses up and nodded. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he shouted. After being told to shut up, Mat was forced into a moving car. Alone. Mikami boarded the still car behind him. Glaring and clutching at the cage, Matt sat, frightened, in the swaying Ferris wheel car as it began its journey up.

"Try not to cry, Matt-san!" he heard the raven call from his car below him. He grit his teeth.

"Fuck-" and at that moment, the car lurched forward, and Matt was sent into the other side of the car. "YOU!?" he screamed, clutching the back as the car swung backwards. He heard Mikami's uncharacteristic laughing below him. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he claimed again, trying to calm his nerves.

"If they can pry you off that cage!" Mikami shouted back, still laughing insanely. Matt grumbled something and let go, then went back to clinging because he began to move up further.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" he whispered, trying to calm himself still. As he neared the top, Matt was almost used to the lurching of his car. He glanced out of the car and tilted his head to the side. "I bet it'd be pretty when it's dark…" he murmured. The car began to make its way down, and Matt sighed in relief. However, once the car lurched again, he was thrown back to the other side of it, because he had not been frantically clutching at the cage.

"Oh? You're still alive!" he heard Mikami chortle, and he seethed.

"Shut the hell up!" he called to the other teen. As he got to the bottom, he was fully relieved… until they didn't stop. "WHAT!? NO!" he screamed, grabbing the cage again.

"What? Don't you know that Ferris wheels go around twice?" the raven managed over his chuckles.

"YOU ARE SO DEAD."

* * *

A/N: And yes, I really was that afraid of the rocking Ferris wheel cars. I hope you enjoyed laughing at my misfortnuate happenings in DisneyLand/California Adventure. XD


	2. Mikami's Fear of Fast Things

A/N: Aaaahaaa…. fuck you Semapi. 8D

* * *

Day one: DisneyLand.

"God this is too nerve-wracking…!" the red head practically shouted, bouncing in place. However, his "stranger" partner was not as hyped up to go on the ride. He was still straightening himself, having been dragged across the park by a running Mail Jeevas. Running a hand through his hair, the spectacle-clad teen glared at Matt.

"Did you have to run, Matt-san?" the raven asked, his glaring not lightening one bit as the line moved forward. They were fairly close to the front. His only response was a grin from the adrenaline-rush-powered red head. His goggles were situated around his neck due to the extreme heat and he had already peeled off his shirt to reveal an undershirt. Mikami shook his head slightly and almost tripped when Matt dragged him into the roller coaster's car.

"This one's fun, Teru! It's really fast!" the overly excited gamer chirped as he almost crushed them both under the safety bar. Mikami paused.

"Fast?" however, his fear was left in the dust as they rocketed off in the train-car. Upon instinct, the older gripped the red head's arm, while the other squealed with laughter. The ride was like a flash before Mikami's eyes, and soon they were getting off. He was shaking slightly, and Matt had to help him off.

"Let's go again!" the red head shouted gleefully, dragging an unwilling Mikami back in line.

--

Day two: DisneyLand.

"Don't worry Teru, this one's reeeaaally slooooow…" Matt groaned as they stood a few feet away from where the line started.

"By God- this line is horrendous!" Mikami shouted, a little out of character, pointing at the long line.

"That's okay, because it's worth it!" Matt chirped, dragging him into the line. Mikami shrugged- it would be a little nice. After all, he would get to dry off- the log ride had gotten him particularly soaked.

"Wait, what's this one called again?" the raven had asked after about thirty minutes of waiting. The line was still rather long.

"Splash Mountain," the red head droned, all his adrenaline vanished. He could really use a cigarette. Or a game. But oh well. The line began to move again, and he jumped off his perch on a rock and moved forward. "Why is this line so long" he whined.

"It's popul- wait, did you say **SPLASH**?" Mikami groaned. "You mean we're getting **WET** again?"

"Oh, don't be a pansy, Teru. It's fun!" he chirped. Mikami sighed and moved forward with the red head.

After getting on the ride, Mikami found that he didn't really want to go on this ride anymore. The seats were soaked. However, he would deal with it. It's not like he wasn't already still a little wet. The ride was slow, and he liked that, he had to admit. But then…

"AH!! What the hell is this!?" he heard Matt scream and looked up from staring at his shoes. Music filled his now unclogged ears and a horrific sight filled his eyes. He didn't know if it was out of fear of the singing, mechanical animals, or if it was because of Matt's alarmed scream, but he found himself screaming along with him. This part of the ride was long… and painful… and full of the two screaming. However, the singing got farther away, and they were steadily going up.

"What's going on?" he whispered into Matt's ear, who was directly in front of him.

"It's time for the drop" Matt chuckled. Mikami blinked. Drop? What drop? They got to the top of the hill, and Mikami looked down. Oh. That drop.

_"AAAAHH!!"_ Mikami's scream was louder than anyone else's.

--

Day three: California Adventure.

"This one, Teru! THIS ONE!" once again, Mikami found himself being dragged across a theme park by an adrenaline-rush-powered Mail Jeevas. After straightening himself, he looked at the ride. Holy…

"Hell no," he stated bluntly, pushing up his glasses.

"Oh _COME ON_ Teru! It's super fun!" Matt urged, jumping up and down.

"It goes upside down, and it's fast. I'm not going-" however, Matt grabbed his hand and ran through the line. "-ON!?" by the time Matt slowed down, they were already near the front of the line. "I'm going to kill you, Matt-san," he managed through his teeth.

"Not if I kill you first, Teru" the red head replied in a sing-song voice. As they got to the front, they were directed-

"Oh.**HELL.NO.**" Mikami's face was contorted in terror. They were going to sit in the front. He shook while they waited, deathly afraid that he was going to die.

"Oh, Teru? You'll want to take your glasses off." Before he could react, Matt was pushing him into the seat. The raven fearfully brought down the harness and clutched at it for life after he'd put his glasses in the little pocket in front of him. Matt, on the other hand, slowly brought his down and sat there, grinning like an idiot. The ride hissed, and they were off… rather slowly. After getting misted with water, Mikami shook his head and opened his eyes. In front of him was a (blurry) long trail, and then a steep hill. Oh fun.

"Five…" he heard a voice say.

"What? There's a countdown?" on his side, Matt only grinned.

_"ONE!"_ the red head screamed as they shot off at a fast pace. Mikami screamed on instinct and clutched the harness tighter. They got to the top of the hill, and Mikami looked down.

_"HOLY SHIT!"_ he cried, rather uncharacteristically as they shot down the hill.

After the ride, Mikami was shaking, again, and clutching on to Matt for support.

"Man, you're lame."

"Shut up please."

* * *

A/N: Kekeke Matt's emotions tottered a little from my own on this one, but whatever. It was fun, anyways. Poor Mikami-chan. 83


End file.
